In the power generation and distribution industry, utility companies generate electricity and distribute the electricity to their customers. To facilitate the process of distributing electricity, various types of power switching devices are used. In a distribution circuit, electricity flows through the power switching devices from a power generation source (typically a substation or the like) to the consumer. When a fault is detected in the distribution circuit, the power switching device is opened and the electrical connection is broken.
Controllers are used by the utility company to detect faults that occur in the distribution circuit. The controller typically uses a microprocessor programmed to respond to the fault based on the type of fault and the type of power switching device connected to the controller. The controller may respond to a particular fault by causing the power switching device to remain open. Alternatively, upon the detection of a fault, the controller may cause the power switching device to open and close multiple times.
The typical voltage ratings for power switching devices range from 1 kilovolts (kV) to 38 kV with current levels up to 63,000 amperes. In order to withstand this amount of power, the power switching devices are constructed out of non-conductive materials such as epoxy or epoxy resins. As the power switching devices are manufactured, the conductive elements are placed within a mold and the non-conductive material, in liquid form, is poured into the mold. As the material cools it solidifies and holds the conductive elements in place. The conductive elements are connected to a connector that extends out of the epoxy housing.
The epoxy and the conductive element have two different coefficients of expansion. As a result, when the epoxy hardens it may not sufficiently adhere to the connector to properly secure the connector in the power switching device. Connectors that are now used in power switching devices are only cylindrical in form and thus the epoxy has only regularly shaped smooth surfaces to adhere to. The present invention provides an irregular shape to the connector to thereby allow additional surface area for the epoxy adhesion.
When the power switching device is wired into the power distribution network, cables are attached and tightened to the connector. The utility company provides guidelines to its personnel for the amount of force necessary to secure the cables. However, these guidelines may not be followed and too much force may be applied by utility personnel when securing the cables. If the connector is not sufficiently secured by the epoxy, the torque resulting from the excessive force may cause the connector to rotate. If the connector rotates, the structure of the power switching device is compromised and the device may experience premature failure. The present invention provides a secure anchor for the connector within the epoxy should excess amounts of torque be applied.
Additionally, during the installation process, compressional forces can be exerted on the connector. The compressional forces may compromise the integrity of the components connected to the connector. The connector of the present invention distributes the compressional forces away from the conductive elements within the power switching device.